board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Coffee Ninja's Top Ten Wrestlers Currently in the WWE
These are Coffee Ninja's Top Ten Wrestlers Currently in the WWE ranked for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do. Top 10 Wrestlers Currently in the WWE While not everyone in Board 8 is a wrestling fan, I am and theres many of us who are. Instead of doing ALL the wrestlers, cause that would make up a list of mainly TNA/Indy/Dead guys im going to do just the ones in WWE, and acutlly only the ones hat have debuted, so no OVW guys either. So here goes nothing eh? 10. Ric Flair How can this list NOT have the NATURE BOY! When you hear the word "LEGEND" and apply it to wrestling, Flairs name is sure to come up, if it doesnt, you need to learn your history. Flair has wrestled for so long and deserves everything. The names hes been in the ring with are so long it may rival Homers oddessy. Names from The Original Nature Boy all the way to John Cena, Flairs done it all. I dont think anybody in the business deserves more respect than Flair does. heck, hes in his 60s and can STILL wrestle better than most of the roster. That says something 09. Gregory Helms Who doesnt love Helms? It sucks hes hurt, but hes also one of the most down to earth guys on the roster, hes the one who uses his Myspace the most i would think, and hopefully jumps right into the midcard when he gets back. Helms deserves a nice lengthy US title run. 08. Montel Vontavious Porter I admit. I HATED him at first, him an his stupid outfit, but hes grown on me, proven he's good in the ring and can cut a good promo. Dare I say He could be a world champion someday? he plays his role well, and the MVP mark in me grows everytime I see him. 07. Rey Mysterio Who doesnt love Rey Rey? Hes fun to watch, and has been called "The Best Cruiserweight in the world" for a reason. He proves he deserves that title everytime he gets into the ring. His mic skills while a bit poor, arent so bad that you gotta mute him(see Jeff hardy). but he makes up for it in the ring, a Rey Mysterio match is always a fun one to watch. 06. Triple H Triple H? Really?. BUT THE BACKSTAGE POWERZZZZ. lol. Well the backstage pull aside. Triple H IS very entertaning, and even without the backstage pull, im sure he'd be one of the top guys, just without so many title runs. But Triple H is an awesome wrestler, hes great on the mic and when you ignore his backstage powers or whatever. hes acutlly really fun to watch. 05. Shawn Micheals HBK is also great, I mean I STILL get pumped up when he tunes up the band for Sweet Chin Music. I wouldnt mind another HBK title run myself. Granted hes getting Kennedy over more now, and thats good. I like Kennedy too, hes got a future, but when thats done, let HBK have a go as world champion again. The man came back from what seemed like a carrer ending injury to full time. As Carlito would say "Thats Cool" 04. Chris Jericho I want anyone who hasnt read his book to find a copy and read it ASAP. the last time i read a wrestling biography so good and entertaning, it was Mick Foley's. I wont give spoilers, but I wish Jericho would have continued and not left where he did(those who read may agree). But it was awesome knowing all the stuff he got into over the years, did you know that he was the one who filmed the "Cornette vs. Drive Thru" video? All that aside tho, Chris is awesome and Im glad hes back. hes the friggen SEXY BEAST man. One of the best in the ring and out, a Jericho promo, is almost always entertainment. 03. Edge I love Edge, and have ever since the Brood, I saw his star potentional, and his classic E&C promos are still funny to this day. Now hes more mature and i dont mind. the Rated R superstar still entertains, and is really the best thing going on Smackdown right now. Edge is deserving of his gold, his matches and promos prove it. hes going to be a keuy player in the years to come, and I see more title reigns in his future. 02. Randy Orton I know a lot hate Orton and whatever, but for someone so oyung hes gotten really good. He started off poor, yes. And his first run was terrible, but this title urn is going really good. and hes really stepping it up, maybe due to the criticism he recives for his backstage attitude, but he seems to be getting mature and finalyl realize what he has. I however have always liked him despie him being an ass backstage, after all some of the best guys have been asses backstage, and then again some of the worst have too...but Orton IMO falls into the "better asses" category. If you disagree, I'LL KICK YOU WHERE YOUR APPENDIX USED TO BE! and then ExTha will RKO you. 01. CM Punk INDY WHORE! Whatever. Im a mark for the Punkster, and feel he could be doing SO much more if he was allowed. Move him over to RAW Vince, maybe give him a midcard feud before moving him up to the IC title, and then when he gets over(he will) move him to world, and then you have a bonafide superstar who can work the ring really well, and cut awesome promos. CM Punk could be a superstar...give it a shot Vinnie Mac, you'll like the results. Just move him out of ECW. And thats the list, its hard leaving out guys like Chavo, Palumbo, Val Venis, Shelon, Burke, Kennedy, Carlito, JBL, Jamie Noble and many more, but the rules only gave me ten and thats what I came up with. Its a pretty solid list if i do say so myself. Now its 2008, and lets see where this year takes of in the wild world of the WWE!. Category: Lists